With development of technologies, there are an increasing number of communication devices that are equipped with more powerful communication capacities. A variety of wearable intelligent devices are now growing rapidly in the marketplace.
Wearable intelligent devices are portable devices that users can directly put on or wear or are capable of being integrated with clothes or accessories of the users.
Many wearable intelligent devices conduct communications with mobile phones of their users, who can access Internet or mobile communication network via the mobile phones. The wearable intelligent devices are usually connected to mobile phones via Bluetooth. Mobile phones can push some information to the wearable intelligent devices.
For example, Bluetooth earphones can transmit voice information of their users to mobile phones, then the mobile phones can forward the voice information to a mobile communication network. In another aspect, the mobile phones receive phone call signals from the mobile communication network, and forward corresponding data or signals to the Bluetooth earphones via Bluetooth link, and then the Bluetooth earphones emit sounds according to the forwarded data or signals. As a result, users can make or answer phone calls by means of communications established between the Bluetooth earphones and the mobile phones.
In addition to the function of making or answering phone calls, more and more data interactions can be done by means of communication between wearable intelligent devices and mobile phones.
Accordingly, wearable intelligent devices have become increasingly important. The question of how to realize seamless interconnection between wearable intelligent devices and smart phones is critical for further exploration of potential applications of these devices.
Currently, there are three mainstream technologies of wireless connection: Bluetooth, Wi-Fi and cellular network. However, data transmission via Bluetooth is subject to a limitation of a distance no more than 10 meters.
Mobile phones are usually equipped with the abovementioned three ways of connection. However, wearable intelligent devices are usually only equipped with Bluetooth connection.
When a wearable intelligent device is positioned from a mobile phone at a distance that is beyond the distance of Bluetooth communication, connection between the wearable intelligent device and the mobile phone is lost. In this case, the wearable intelligent device is no longer able to operate its communication functions. However, as the wearable intelligent device is actually equipped with elements such as a microphone, a loudspeaker or the like, it is suitable for use as a communication tool, for example, a Bluetooth earphone.
When a user only carries a wearable intelligent device, the wearable intelligent device that is unable to operate communication functions does not have much use. However, when a mobile phone is present, the user may expect that communications with the outside world can be established conveniently via either of the mobile phone alone or together with the wearable intelligent device.
Accordingly, it is a critical issue to provide a communication method, communication devices and a communication system, which allow a seamless connection between a mobile phone and a wearable intelligent device even if they are positioned quite far away from each other.